capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Masahiro Aoki
Masahiro Aoki (青木 征洋) is an ex-Capcom sound composer and musician who has contributed mainly to the Sengoku BASARA series. Profile Aoki is also a doujin artist, going by the alias Godspeed for most of his earlier work. His first official work was for the 2007 PC title The Law of Contradiction. He has also served as the guitarist for both the game and anime adaptations of 11eyes. In 2008, Aoki was hired by Capcom to produce music for Monster Hunter 3 (2009), followed by Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes (2010) (which he was in charge of) and Sengoku BASARA: Chronicle Heroes (2011). He left the company on March 31, 2014 to focus more on developing the ViViX label (which he founded back in 2004) following his work on Sengoku BASARA 4. Aoki has remained in contact with Capcom, though, acting as lead composer for Street Fighter V. He is also a part of the sound unit Rock-Men along with Yasumasa Kitagawa, and as such, put out two albums in late 2011 and 2012. Amidst these releases Aoki also got to fulfill his aspiration to compose for a Mega Man series title by composing the main theme of the somewhat controversial 25th Anniversary iOS game Rockman Xover (as well as those of its added-on features and its unique boss Arcade Man). Production History *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Special Thanks *''Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star'' (2009) -- Special Thanks *''Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes'' (2010) -- Music Designer *''Sengoku BASARA: Chronicle Heroes'' (2011) *''We are Rock-Men!'' (CD) (2011) *''Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage'' (2011) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver.'' (2012) -- Sound and Music (HD ver. Staff) *''Rockman Xover'' (2012) *''We are Rock-Men! 2'' (CD) (2012) *''Rockman Xover Original Soundtrack'' (Digital album) (2013) *''Sengoku BASARA 4'' (2014) -- Music Director, Composer *''Capcom Special Selection: Rockman Xover'' (CD) (2014) *''Street Fighter V'' (2016) -- Composer & Arranger (Music Composer), Guitar (Office Without Co., Ltd.) (Music Production) (Sound) (A Shadow Falls) *''Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) *''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' (2018) Song Credits Monster Hunter 3 *Barley Field Walkway -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star *Theme of Rockman EXE -OSS Ver.- -- Arrangement Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes '' *Mikatagahara Cliff Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *The Thunder -- Composition & Arrangement *Osaka / Winter Camp -- Composition & Arrangement *Violent Quake -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Yoshitsugu Otani -- Composition & Arrangement *Oshu Azure Dragon Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Dead Heat -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Masamune Date -- Arrangement *Ueda Castle Flood Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Sasuke Sarutobi -- Composition & Arrangement *Assault -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Magoichi Saika -- Composition & Arrangement *Ishigakibaru Tunnel Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Kanbei Kuroda -- Composition & Arrangement *Dusk Feathers -- Composition & Arrangement *Chance Encounter -- Composition & Arrangement *Caution -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle of Itsukushima -- Composition & Arrangement *Shining Sun Mirror -- Composition & Arrangement *Kawanakajima Frozen Soil Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Keiji Maeda -- Arrangement *Theme of Kasuga -- Composition & Arrangement *Mimikawa Concealment Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle of Tedorigawa -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Ujimasa Hojo -- Arrangement *Theme of Sorin Otomo -- Composition & Arrangement *Gassantoda Castle Dune Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Tiger Soul -- Composition & Arrangement *Blue-Red Forever -- Composition & Arrangement *Red Bell -- Composition & Arrangement *Farewell Friend -- Composition & Arrangement *Demon King of the Sixth Realm Revival -- Composition & Arrangement ''Sengoku BASARA: Chronicle Heroes *The Sun -- Composition & Arrangement We are Rock-Men! *Game Start -- Arrangement, Guitar *Dark Man Stage (Side-R) -- Arrangement, Guitar *Cut Man Stage -- Arrangement, Guitar *Opening Stage -- Arrangement, Guitar *Opening Stage -- Arrangement, Guitar *Zero -- Arrangement, Guitar *Armor Armarge Stage -- Arrangement, Guitar *Ending -- Arrangement, Guitar *Boss -- Guitar Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage *The Curtain Rises -- Composition & Arrangement *Intruder -- Composition & Arrangement *Unrest -- Composition & Arrangement *Pillage -- Composition & Arrangement *Faint Dragon Claw -- Composition & Arrangement *Daybreak Moon -- Arrangement *Galloping Sun Ninja -- Composition & Arrangement *Setouchi Conspiracy Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Confrontation -- Composition & Arrangement *Osaka Castle Moonlit Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Sasuke Sarutobi -- Composition & Arrangement *Slumber -- Arrangement *Yamazaki Tracking Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *And They Lived Happily Ever After -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Toshiie Maeda -- Arrangement *Zashiki Heaven -- Arrangement *Love's Door -- Arrangement *Japanese Play -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Tadakatsu Honda -- Arrangement *Time of Settlement -- Composition & Arrangement JoJo's Bizarre Adventure HD Ver. *Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman Xover *Theme of Rockman Xover -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Master Boss -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Battle Arena -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Won the Match! -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Lost the Match... -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars Unused *Arcade Man -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Attack -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Arcade Man -8bit version- -- Composition & Arrangement *Air Man ga Taosenai -Xover version- -- Arrangement, Guitars *Net Battle -- Arrangement, Guitars *Stage Select -- Arrangement, Guitars *Battle Tower -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *New World -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Breakthrough -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Big Four -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars *Duel of the Fates -- Composition & Arrangement, Guitars We are Rock-Men! 2 *Metamorphose -- Guitars *Napalm Man Stage -- Arrangement, Guitars *Skull Man Stage -- Arrangement, Guitars *Dr. Wily Stage 2 -- Arrangement, Guitars *Explose Horneck Stage -- Arrangement, Guitars *Doppler Stage 1 -- Arrangement, Guitars *X vs Zero -- Arrangement, Guitars *Dr. Wily Stage 1 -Omegaman Mix- -- Arrangement (w/Yasumasa Kitagawa), Guitars *Time Again (Rock ver.) -- Arrangement, Guitars Rockman Xover Original Soundtrack *Theme of Rockman Xover -arrange version- -- Composition & Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Piano Sengoku BASARA 4 *Oshu / Aoba Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Oda / Azuchi Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Nagamasa Azai -- Arrangement *Gradebook -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Matabei Goto -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Yoshiteru Ashikaga -- Composition & Arrangement *Creation -- Composition & Arrangement *Betting the Future -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Sakon Shima -- Composition & Arrangement *Enraged Soul -- Composition & Arrangement *Creation - Piano Version -- Composition & Arrangement *Kai / Tsutsujigasaki Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement *Sengoku Basara ver. 4 -- Arrangement Capcom Special Selection: Rockman Xover *Opening Stage -- Arrangement, Guitars *VS. Nebula Gray -- Arrangement, Guitars *Title -- Arrangement, Guitars *Sun God -- Arrangement, Guitars Street Fighter V *Rise Up -Opening- -- Composition & Arrangement *Street Fighter V -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Character Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Versus -- Composition & Arrangement *Union Station -London Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Union Station Alternative -London Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Apprentice Alley -India Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Apprentice Alley Alternative -India Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Air Force Base -USA Stage- -- Arrangement *Ring of Destiny -Ring Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Ring of Destiny Alternative -Ring Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Flamenco Tavern -Spain Stage- -- Arrangement *Metro City Bay Area -USA Stage- -- Arrangement *Metro City Bay Area Alternative -USA Stage- -- Arrangement *Ring of Pride -Ring Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Ring of Pride Alternative -Ring Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Suzaku Castle -Japan Stage- -- Arrangement *Another Fight Is Coming Your Way! -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Ryu -- Arrangement *Theme of Birdie -- Arrangement *Theme of Ken -- Arrangement *Theme of Balrog -- Arrangement *Theme of Rainbow Mika -- Arrangement *Theme of Dhalsim -- Arrangement *Theme of Guile -- Arrangement *Theme of Ibuki -- Arrangement *Theme of Abigail -- Arrangement (w/Brandon Shelton) *Congratulations -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *League Up -- Composition & Arrangement *Credit Title of Street Fighter V -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track *You Can't Go Back -- Arrangement, Guitars *Final Transmission -- Arrangement, Guitars Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition *Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Kasugano Residence -Japan Stage- -- Arrangement *Credit Title of Street Fighter V Arcade Edition -- Composition & Arrangement *Character Select for Street Fighter II -- Arrangement *Versus for Street Fighter II -- Arrangement *Result for Street Fighter II -- Arrangement *Theme for Street Fighter II (Ending) -- Arrangement *Continue for Street Fighter II -- Arrangement *Gameover for Street Fighter II -- Arrangement *Character Select for Street Fighter IV -- Arrangement *Versus for Street Fighter IV -- Arrangement *Result for Street Fighter IV -- Arrangement *Versus -Boss- for Street Fighter IV -- Arrangement *Theme for Street Fighter IV (Ending) -- Arrangement *Continue for Street Fighter IV -- Arrangement *Gameover for Street Fighter IV -- Arrangement *Versus -Boss- for Street Fighter V -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue for Street Fighter V -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement Related Composers *Rei Kondoh *Chamy Ishi *Yasutaka Hatade Related Links *Official Twitter *Rockman Xover Original Soundtrack Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people